Crimenes, comics y obliviates
by neko miri chan
Summary: Escrito en el encabezado del profeta. "Ayer por la tarde se llevaron a cabo juicios en contra de los mortifagos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy son sentenciados a dos años de arresto domiciliario sin varita; Malfoy hijo es sentenciado a ser obliveteado, olvidar la existencia de la magia.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap1: Consecuencias de la guerra**

"La comunidad mágica conmocionada e indignada, sin embargo el ministro no da brazo a torcer." Escrito en el encabezado del profeta. "Ayer por la tarde se llevaron a cabo juicios en contra de los mortifagos más cercanos a Lord Voldemort. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy son sentenciados a dos años de arresto domiciliario sin varita; Malfoy hijo es sentenciado a ser obliveteado, olvidar la existencia de la magia, de su familia, y vivir como Muggle en exilio de Gran Bretaña, (el ministro se negó a decir la nueva localización del joven Malfoy), con recuerdos falsos por el resto de sus días. Obviamente una forma muy cruel de castigar indirectamente a los padres por sus crímenes de guerra…"

Hermione se dio por vencida, no podría dormir por mucho que quisiera. Se levantó en medio de la noche, miró al suelo, ni siquiera podía distinguir bien sus pies pero se encaminó hacia la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no despertar a sus padres y prendió la luz de la salita. Entró por fin a la cocina, toda blanca con muebles amarillos, y en la pared de azulejo una cenefa de jarrones color naranjo. Abrió uno de las alacenas, sacó un vaso y se sirvió agua del grifo para después irse a sentar en la salita.

Miró el televisor, apagado, miró hacia la ventana, estaba más negro que en el bosque oscuro allá afuera. Estaba desganada y había dormido mal ya varias noches. La visión de Narcissa Malfoy, demacrada después de dos meses de esperar su sentencia en Azkaban, derribando a dos aurores para tratar de salvar a su hijo, que en ese momento se encontraba con la varita de Shacklebolt en la frente borrándolo todo. Poco después alguien le lanzó un Desmaius y acompañó a su marido en el suelo, víctima del mismo hechizo.

Sin saber por qué empezó a llorar.

Nunca le habían caído bien los Malfoy. Conocer a Draco Malfoy había sido desagradable, conocer a su padre era como frotar hielo en su nuca. Toda su familia, incluyendo a Bellatrix era como un palo en el culo para la comunidad mágica y aun así no lo sentía justo. La gente no lo sentía justo. Hubiesen aceptado que Lucius pasara algunos años en la cárcel, incluso que Draco lo hiciera si hubiese matado a alguien, pero no lo hizo. Draco se unió obligado por el temor de que lastimaran a su familia y sin embargo había recibido la sentencia más dura aplicada a cualquier mago después de la dementorización, que ya no estaba permitida.

Ella misma ya no sabía que pensar. Shacklebolt parecía conforme, todos sus allegados también.

— _¿Por qué? Le preguntó ella cuando el hombre de color bajaba del atrio._

— _Fue lo que acordamos._

— _¿Quiénes?_

 _Shacklebolt suspiró, como cansado de tener que explicar esos asuntos a una simple niña._

— _Si ves bien a Lucius puedes deducir que no se encuentra bien físicamente. Su sentencia iban a ser 7 años en Azkaban, gracias a la ayuda de su esposa en la guerra no le dieron la perpetua. Él ya había burlado a la justicia hace casi 18 años diciendo que estaba bajo un Imperius y tras su captura en el departamento de misterios escapó de prisión para seguir junto a Lord Voldemort pero lo hizo muy enfermo, Azkaban lo deterioró. Si volvía ahí es probable que muriese antes de que acabar el año. Draco lo sabía y me ofreció un trato, el pagaría la pena de su padre._

— _¿Y dónde están sus 7 años de Azkaban? Lo ha sentenciado a ser un Muggle. Shacklebolt sonrió._

— _Gente inocente ha perdido más señorita Granger. La vida por ejemplo._

Hermione sollozó en medio de su sala. Algo en sus tripas no le dejaba obtener consuelo. Ese no era el mundo por el que había luchado. Esa no era la justicia que ella había anhelado. Pensó que bajo el nuevo gobierno ya no vería más cosas terribles. Pero se había equivocado y lo peor es que los chicos estaban de acuerdo, o por lo menos Ron, pero Harry le apoyaba.

Más tarde su madre bajó las escaleras en camisón.

— Minie, cariño. Fue hasta ella y le abrazó. Hermione empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

— ¿Qué pasa? Escuchó la voz de su padre desde la parte de arriba.

— Es Minie, Clark ven, prepáranos un té. Tal vez así se sienta mejor.

— ¿No crees que debamos darle algo para dormir? Lleva así dos semanas Emily. Dijo el padre, bajando con su pijama de rayas azul cielo y blancas en vertical. Mi niña. Dijo cuando llegó a su lado. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a San Mungo? Tal vez si llamamos a Harry él pueda ayudarnos a llevarte.

Hermione solo negaba con la cabeza, sentía que ésta le iba a explotar. Ella necesitaba paz, necesitaba sacarse la cara de Narcissa Malfoy de la cabeza, y los ojos inexpresivos de Draco mientras su vida de era arrebatada para después caer inconsciente frente al ministro quien ni siquiera trató de evitar su caída.

Ya eran dos semanas sin poder dormir más d horas seguidas.

Al final su padre fue hasta su consultorio y regresó con su equipo para aplicar una gran dosis de anestesia general. La usaba para los pacientes más nerviosos, en ella usó más porque la quería dormida por más tiempo.

Al día siguiente, mientras los tres desayunaban en silencio llegó una lechuza. La madre de Hermione le abrió la ventana y está voló para estar justo enfrente de la joven. Ella le ofreció una jaula para que descansara todo el día si fuera necesario, tocino y agua en pago (Era una lechuza de carrera larga) y mientras el ave comía se puso a leer el contenido.

Sus ojos se agrandaron desmesuradamente.

Estimada señorita Granger.

Se le informa que tras haber analizado su solicitud ha sido aceptada en la facultad de Medimagia de la universidad mágica de Seattle.

— Ohh por dios. Gritó emocionada. Su madre se acercó a ella y leyó la carta.

— Felicidades hija mía.

Su padre le quitó la carta de la mano y la leyó con una gran sonrisa.

— Bueno, a ver si este cambio de aires te sienta bien Minie. Una futura Medibruja, no podría estar más orgulloso.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Recuerdos desenfocados

Dan no sabía porque seguía cayendo en esos coqueteos tontos. Era más que obvio que una mujer que se acostaba contigo el día en que te conocen no busca nada serio. Pero se dejaba llevar por las sonrisas coquetas y las frases hechas como: "Nunca había visto ojos como los tuyos" "Tienes una linda sonrisa" Si la abuela de Wallace, Lena, no le dijera lo mismo cada vez que la veía pensaría que no tenía nada de especial y que solo se lo decían para llevárselo a la cama. Lena le decía "He visto a muchos blancos de ojos azules casi grises, pero jamás un gris que pareciera plata" o "Tu rostro es demasiado expresivo, eso es bueno de ver en los caballeros de vez en cuando."

Sin embargo ahí estaba otra vez, con 20 dólares en la mano viendo como una mujer hermosa de color, se vestía para ir al trabajo.

"Cómprate algo lindo cariño. Se ve que lo necesitas." Si no fuera porque de verdad lo necesitaba se hubiese marchado de ahí descosiéndose en insultos. Se vistió rápido y ni la miró.

No era la primera vez.

Ya hasta había perdido la cuenta en los últimos meses. Tras cumplir 18 años el estado declaró que ya no tenían responsabilidad sobre él pero le dieron la dirección de una oficina de empleos y una cantidad de dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler de un departamento pequeño por tres meses. O un mes y comida para subsistir. Como él prefiriera usarlo.

Conoció a Wallace Levit, el segundo día después de haberse mudado a un destartalado departamento en una zona particularmente peligrosa de Seattle, por lo tanto bastante barata. Eran vecinos.

En ese barrio habían algunos latinos y una que otra familia blanca, pero casi el 90 por ciento de los rentantes eran negros de "clase trabajadora" habían putas y mucho chiquillo drogándose. A él no le importaba esto, no tenía nada, solo un catre y algo de ropa, no tenía móvil o dinero que le pudieran asaltar pero sí una pequeña radio-televisión que logró hurtar de la casa hogar y una caja de galletas. Wallace era un negro, no iba enjoyado ni nada, no era un buscapleitos pero era muy inteligente y tenía cierta autoridad en el barrio. Vendía drogas para pagar las cuentas, su abuela, el único familiar que tenía (su padre estaba en prisión y su madre había desaparecido, era una puta drogadicta según Lena) estaba enferma de la presión, además de que era ya muy anciana. Así que Wallace pagaba sus medicamentos también. Nunca consumía su mercancía y nunca fiaba, a nadie, no le gustaba tener deudas con sus proveedores así que procuraba tener siempre o él dinero o la mercancía.

Dan tomó un autobús con rumbo a casa, tenía que ducharse y cambiarse para luego ir al trabajo. Llegando saludó a Wallace que fumaba en la puerta de su departamento y dijo que lo esperaban para que desayunar.

Se bañó en menos de diez minutos, no tenía gas, así que el agua estaba helada, porque Dios, Seattle estaría rodeada de agua, pero era más fría, ventosa, y nublada que su vida sentimental.

Se cambió e inmediatamente tocó la puerta de Wallace. Éste le abrió con una sonrisa y el olor a chuleta ahumada inundó sus pulmones. Comió a gusto incluso los frijoles de lata y agradeció a Lena el desayuno. Antes de salir le dio los 20 dólares a Lena, los que había recibido de aquella chica de color. Eran para comprar comida. Siempre le daba dinero a Lena. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerle, siempre tenía comida para él y los días muy fríos incluso lo dejaban bañarse en su casa.

Wallace y él esperaban el autobús mientras fumaban, cigarros baratos y largos.

— Jaime dice que si quieres podrías vender.

— No lo sé Wally, siento que es muy peligroso.

— Supongo que coger por dinero tampoco está mal.

— No les pongo una tarifa ¿Sabes? Ellas sólo me dan el dinero. Creo que les doy lastima. Me pueden contar las costillas.

— Eres un principito en harapos Dan Miller. Tal vez sea eso.

Ambos sonrieron.

— Tal vez…Tal vez lo haga…

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Vender drogas o ponerle precio a mi compañía. No lo sé bien todavía. — Wallace se rio.

— Ya lo pensarás. Pero hay un negocio por ahí…tú que tienes tan buen pulso y los demás se apuntan.

Dan miró hacia afuera, no sabía bien de que hablaba Wallace, pero el chico de color no era lo que se decía tímido para los negocios. Si estaban involucrados el cubano-alemán, el latino mala leche y el otro negro taciturno, seguro era algo muy, muy, ilegal.

El autobús llegó, Dan se bajaba poco después de Wallace. Wallace trabajaba en un taller mecánico y Dan seis cuadras más adelante en una cafetería por turnos de ocho horas, más horas extra si faltaba el del siguiente turno. No se quejaba, le daban dinero extra si se quedaba más tiempo que los demás y su día libre lo tomaba el sábado. La jefa, una rubia muy guapa de 44 años, le daba ciertas concesiones a cambio de esporádicos pero ardientes encuentros cuando su esposo iba a Washington a visitar a los hijos de su anterior matrimonio..

Trató de pensar en si su vida siempre había sido tan…así. Recordaba jugar con otros niños. Recordaba compartir una comida de apariencia extraña e incluso de compartir una salchicha asada. De alguna manera sintió que sus ojos se ponían borrosos, excepto que no eran sus ojos, era como si su cabeza se volviera borrosa. Trató de concentrarse, pero luego sintió como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe de lleno con alguna pared.

Se mareó un poco, cosa mala porque iba parado. Pero luego se recompuso. Tenía que trabajar.

Después de haber hecho dos turnos se fue a casa. Se encontró a Wallace platicando con DiDi, el tipo al que le había dedicado un pensamiento por la mañana. Mitad alemán, mitad cubano, de 20 años que vivía con su madre (su padre estaba en prisión por violencia intrafamiliar).

DiDi era un gigantón de casi dos metros igual que Wallace y muy amigo de ambos. De piel como blanca y como que no al mismo tiempo, como moreno-ocre muy deslavado, llevaba audífonos todo el rato pero nunca estaba escuchando música y llevaba los brazos tatuados desde los hombros hasta las muñecas. Le caía bien. Andaba muy perdido todo el tiempo, no eran drogas, no solamente eso al menos. Era algo más profundo. Puede que hasta algún tipo de desorden mental que no era del todo desagradable.

Les saludó a ambos y Wallace le invitó un cigarrillo. Se sentó con ellos en los escalones que daban acceso a los edificios.

— Tengo ganas de mojar, pero mi novia todavía no me deja. — Se quejó DiDi (Su novia acababa de cumplir 16).

— Da la impresión que son las no novias las que más fácil te las abren. — Continuó Wallace que hablaba por experiencia.

— ¿Por qué son tan complicadas? — El chico deslavado se desperezó.

Dan pensó en su mala suerte para encontrar una novia. Nunca había tenido una. Se había acostado ya con un montón y había repetido con varias más de una vez, y sin embargo ninguna le tomaba en serio.

Esa noche DiDi cenó con ellos hamburguesas y después de unas cervezas cada uno se fue a su departamento.

Dan se puso a dibujar. Tenía un paquete de hojas de papel bond y unos lápices que había comprado hace no mucho. Empezó a dibujar un sueño que había tenido hace un par de semanas pero no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de dibujarlas.

Había un niño como de cuatro o cinco años, un hombre joven y un hombre mayor, los tres rubios y los últimos dos con el cabello largo. Recordaba eso pero no recordaba bien los rostros excepto que el hombre mayor tenía un bigote poblado y muy cuadrado

El adulto le repetía al niño que se sujetara con fuerza, parecía alarmado y miraba hacia el frente.

Estaban en el aire. El niño podía ver sus pies si miraba abajo, estaban sobre de algo, como un palo o algo así y era de ahí de donde tenía que agarrarse. Había algo abajo, eran como puntitos. Luego vio una manada de dragones de color rojo. El hombre mayor estaba delante de ellos como protegiéndolos de los dragones.

Entonces ellos se precipitaron hacia abajo y el hombre mayor los siguió.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó el hombre joven casi llorando del susto. — ¡Papá déjalos! ¡No tiene caso, que se mueran!

El niño miró hacia abajo, había gente abajo. Los puntitos eran gente y esta gritaba al ver a los dragones acercarse. El hombre mayor sacó un palo pequeño de su ropa y del palo surgió un luz rosada que detuvo a los dragones.

Uno de los dragones se giró y abrió fuego contra el anciano.

El niño y el hombre joven gritaron y entonces un montón de luces azules los rodearon.

Ahí había terminado su sueño y no sabía que significaba, pero a él le gustaba dibujarlos para no olvidarlos. No era artista, pero aún con dibujos infantiles y regordetes se podía apreciar la historia.

Tenía un montón de comics de ese tipo, había soñado mucho con esos hombres y con dos mujeres más. Ese debía ponerlo hasta el final, no concordaba cronológicamente con los que ya tenía.

Sonrió triste al pensar que a falta de una familia se había puesto a inventársela. Pero al menos eso le gustaba a la gente.

Maize, un amigo latino de su mismo edificio le prestaba la computadora y él subía sus comics a internet para que toda la gente pudiera leer la historia de ese pequeño niño mago al que había bautizado como Dan Williamson.

Maize a pesar de su mal carácter le hizo el perfil en una página llamada Devianart, Facebook y todo eso, porque su amigo P.J. (un negro de 17 años muy amigo de Maize…jugaba muy bien al básquet) y él eran fans del pequeño mago.

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Wallace fue a su departamento. Tenía llaves así que casi mata a Dan de un susto cuando lo fue a levantar.

— Levántate, cámbiate y toma esto. — Le dijo dándole una pistola. Dan le miró en la oscuridad y luego Wallace prendió la luz. Date prisa. — DiDi, P.J. y Maize nos están esperando.

* * *

Y que les pareció la vida de mi pobre Draco (si no se dieron cuenta, Draco ahora se llama Dan)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan Miller, chico del café**

Llevaba tres meses en Estados Unidos.

Se había mudado poco después de la llegada de su carta con la esperanza de que las noches sin sueño desaparecieran.

Sus padres solo la habían acompañado a buscar un apartamento y muebles. No era la primera vez que se separaban por supuesto, después de todo había estado estudiando seis años en Hogwarts, desaparecido uno y después regresó para hacer un intensivo y presentar los EXTASIS. Además ella podría ir a visitarles de vez en cuando, ya que a ellos el viaje les saldría más caro. Si ella podía viajar en traslator por qué no utilizarlo.

Seattle era enorme, húmeda, nublada y fría. Le recordaba Londres sólo en eso. Cuando recién llegó a la Universidad mágica se fijó en que las personas le miraran raro. Sabían quién era ella. Una heroína de guerra. Eso le hacía sentir incomoda pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Durante las clases, por las cuales, por primera vez en su vida se sintió amenazada, nadie se le acercó a hablarle pero todos cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, Dios, ¿Cómo Harry podía soportarlo siquiera?

A la hora del almuerzo un chico asiático se le acercó. Algo en su porte le recordó a Blaise Zabini, aquél chico de color, estirado y presumido. Se sentó justo frente a ella haciendo que ella le mirara directamente.

— Hola. — Le ofreció la mano.

— Hola. —Ella la aceptó.

— Soy Saito Kido. Tu nuevo mejor amigo. —Ella se rió.

— ¿Qué? —Él se encogió de hombros.

— Mira. Eres Hermione Granger, mi padre, un escalador de posiciones sociales bastante rastrero, considera que es importante que nos llevemos bien. Te he analizado y se ve a millas que no eres buena con eso de convivir con gente o ser agradable. Eso está bien, tampoco se me da. Podrías rechazar mi oferta, pero éste no es tu país y estás sola como un perro, no sabes dónde está la plaza Batiste y por lo tanto otros lugares donde puedes conocer gente como nosotros o hacer magia sin que te metan a prisión por poner en riesgo el secreto de la magia, tampoco donde comprar los materiales o lo libros que te faltan para la clase. Yo vengo con todo eso incluyendo mi inteligente compañía. Puedes tomarlo o puedes esperar varios meses hasta que por fin o ellos o tú. —Dijo señalando a la gente que los miraba y cuchicheaba. —Se dignen a hablarse.

Ella lo miró y vio los pros y los contras. Él la quería cerca porque lo que significaba tenerla cerca, era bastante obvio que no era tan buen chico como sus antiguos amigos, pero al menos había sido sincero y la verdad es que si necesitaba saber todas esas cosas que él sabía. Así que le ofreció la mano, haciendo como que aceptaba el trato. El chico sonrió y sacó su bento, una cajita de madera envuelta en una fina seda. Ahí estaba su comida.

— ¿No comes comida de aquí?

— Soy americano de corazón pero de estómago japonés. No pueden obligarme a comer las mierdas que sirven en sus cafeterías, no lo hacía cuando cursaba la educación básica nomag, no lo pueden hacer ahora que tengo casi 18.

Ella miró su comida. No estaba tan mal, pero vamos, los británicos no tenían la mejor de las comidas.

Saito Kido, extrañamente sí se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Se sentaban juntos todos los días, hacían sus tareas hasta tarden en la biblioteca de la universidad (sin tener que recordarle que tenían que hacerlo y sin obligarlo), eran pareja en el laboratorio de pociones, comían-cenaban (porqué las tareas eran tantas que se les olvidaba comer) juntos, y después, como a las siete de la noche se iban juntos.

Él tenía un bonito auto rojo deportivo, era de una familia de dinero y muchas veces la invitaba al cine o a tomar un café. No había nada romántico, simplemente se entendían como hombre y mujer de ciencia que eran. Sus pláticas eran sobre plantas, casos clínicos y hechizos. De vez en cuando sacaban a la superficie su infancia, antes de entrar a sus respectivas escuelas de magia, cosa que para ninguno de los dos era cómodo pero al menos no se escondían cosas, no sobre la soledad que sus cerebros les había acarreado. Jamás había tenido ese nivel de entendimiento con Harry o Ron. Esto no quería decir que los dejara de extrañar pero casi no pensaba en ellos…

Saito renegaba de la actitud materialista de sus padres y de su estúpido hermano menor. Él amaba el dinero, pero no le amaba más que al saber. Le habló también de su prometida a la que no había visto desde que tenía cuatro años. Vivía en Japón y se casarían en cuanto él terminara de estudiar medimagia.

— ¿Cómo sabes si la vas a querer?

— No tengo que quererla, sólo tengo que tener hijos con ella y llevarla del brazo en eventos importantes, probablemente me dedique a tener hijos bastardos con otras mujeres a las que tampoco querré.

— ¿Eso está bien para ti?

Se encogió de hombros, un gesto común en él.

— A mi padre le funciona.

Una tarde, pasaron con el auto cerca de una cafetería de aspecto se podría decir que hasta colonial. Estaba en el extremo de una plaza bastante pequeña, no debía de haber más de 20 locales pequeños. Las mesas se extendían por el suelo de cantera y las mesas eran blancas sin mantel dejando ver el detalle de la madera. Hermione quiso probar y Saito, que la mimaba mucho en ese aspecto cedió.

Los meseros iban de blanco con zapatos negros, el delantal también era blanco y llevaban paso enérgico. Dedicaban expresiones neutras a los clientes, lo que quería decir que no fraternizaban, simplemente eran corteses. Eficientes.

Se sentaron y una mujer rubia y delgada, bastante guapa les entregó la carta y dijo que enseguida iría un mesero a atenderlos. Saito la miró con atención, en especial cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Hermione sonrió y volteó los ojos como si quisiera decir "hombres".

— Tiene como 20 años más que tú.

— A peores situaciones me he enfrentado. —Tomó el menú yendo directamente a la parte de los postres. — Hay helados flotantes. —Dijo mientras Hermione miraba a la mujer que les había dado la carta, parecía estar riendo con un empleado (Que se notaba la jerarquía). El chico estaba de espaldas pero había algo familiar en su cabello. Luego se volteó y fue hacia ellos. A Hermione casi se le para el corazón.

— ¿Y te quejas de mí? Cierra la boca Granger. Dignidad, no pueden saber que los deseas.

Hermione miró a su amigo, no podía hablar, no podía respirar.

— Dan Miller, para servirles ¿Qué van a tomar?

— Yo voy a tomar un frappe mocca, un baguette de pechuga de pavo y en media hora un helado flotante de limón sobre 7 up.

— Muy bien. — Dijo anotando. — ¿Usted señorita? —Hermione no dijo nada, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, como si hubiera perdido el juicio. El mesero no se impacientó, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ello, pero Saito no, así que éste le golpeo con el menú en el hombro.

— Te está preguntando que qué vas a pedir.

Ella miró el menú por primera vez. El mesero sonrió invitándola a elegir. Un té chai frappe y un baguette de jamón ahumado, en media hora un helado flotante de limón sobre squirt. El mesero apuntó, repitió ambas órdenes y al ser confirmadas se marchó.

— ¿Estás bien Granger? Sé qué hace meses que no te dan pero…compostura.

— No me jodas Kido.

— Dijo pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

— ¿En verdad estás bien?

— Dame un cigarro.

Diez minutos después ya estaban comiendo. El mesero les había dicho "Que lo disfruten" pero Hermione lo seguía mirando de reojo.

— ¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella lo miró y después agarró su mano que llevaba un bonito brazalete familiar con una serpiente cornuda, símbolo de la casa a la que asistió en Ilvermorny. Eso le recordaba mucho al propio Draco con todos sus anillos diferentes con motivos de serpiente.

— ¿Somos amigos? Y no me jodas Kido, amigos de verdad, de los que ayudan a enterrar cadáveres.

Saito frunció el ceño, era la segunda vez en la vida que ella le hablaba con groserías. La cosa era seria.

— ¿Piensas matar a alguien o solo es hipotético? Por qué todo dependería de en qué estado de putrefacción esté.

— Sólo quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti.

— Con la vida Mione. La pregunta ofende.

— Ese chico, el mesero, es el chico, el chico Malfoy.

— Oh. Ohhhh…el tipo, el tipo al que le quitaron las memorias. — Saito la miró, tratando de entender lo que estaría sintiendo. Saito lo sabía, no había secretos, sabía de la culpa, de las semanas sin dormir. De la angustia y del llanto.

— El mismo.

— Dios, Hermione.

— Exacto.

No tenía que decir mucho para que Saito le entendiera. Ahí estaba la pesadilla de Hogwarts, el niño mortifago como le llamó la prensa. El precioso hijo de Narcissa Malfoy, la mujer que hizo la diferencia en el final de la guerra y que estuvo a punto de matar a dos aurores para evitar que su hijo terminara como lo hizo.

Ignorante de su propio mundo, de su magia, de su pasado.

Sonriente y servil, con un nuevo nombre.

Dan Miller.

* * *

Bien, ahora responderé los reviews que se me había olvidado responder la vez pasada.

Noemi Cullen: Espero que te guste el siguiente este cap, gracias por dejar tu review y por tus abrazos.

Wand: Ya lo sé, la verdad es que yo tengo varios OTP, ya sabes Scorbus, Dramione, Drarry, Estoy empezando a figurarme un DracoxLuna o un HarryXLuna (pareja que claro que quedaba) pero bueno, todas estas parejas son parte de mi corazón.

Tsuruga Lia1412: Bueno, ya se han encontrado ¿Qué te parece? ¿Y que piensas de Saito? A mi me cae bien, me recuerda a mi todo impudente e insensible pero un amigo sincero. XD. ¿Y que tal lo que has visto de los amigos de Draco? En el siguiente cap los conocerás mejor, pero la verdad cuidan a Draco como a un hermano, es muy triste que todos sean productos de un tipo de vida no muy bonito. Te voy a explicar este asunto del sueño de Draco sólo porque eres la lectora más constante que deja review y todo y no sabes como me hace sentir de bonito que te des el tiempo de escribir reviews larguitos.

En cuanto al sueño, el hechizo que tiene Draco en la cabeza no es muy efectivo, ya que hurgar en la mente de los demás es sumamente delicado, Draco está viendo recuerdos reales, y bueno, de Abraxas Malfoy y en general de casi todos los Malfoy de los últimos tres o cuatro siglos solo se sabe que eran unos puristas pero que antes del estatuto del secreto eran una familia que se relacionaba con las altas esferas de los muggle, pero en realidad no era que fueran malas personas, sólo que fueron educándose así, sabemos que Abraxas murió de viruela de Dragón pero no de cómo la obtuvo. Recordemos que son más que nada empresarios y que por supuesto no son de los que se las dan de aventureros, me estoy dando libertades creativas para explicar porque los Malfoy son especialmente renuentes a los muggle con un motivo más profundo que la simple pureza de la sangre, después de todo Lucius era un hombre terrible, pero amaba a su familia, pienso que el hecho de que Abraxas se halla contagiado por proteger a unos muggles de un dragón enfermo es motivo suficiente para hacer rabiar a Lucius y que de alguna manera también hiciera a Draco odiarlos lo suficiente para no huir de los ideales de su familia aunque sabe que lo que hace está mal y que se caga de miedo con sólo pensar las cosas horribles que hacen los mortifagos, a fin de cuentas, aunque era un imbécil por sus ideales, fue criado con mucho amor. Es una lástima que ahora no recuerde nada de eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Conversación en la alfombra

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? — Le preguntó Saito acostado en su alfombra a un lado de la mesita donde reposaban botellas de cerveza de cebada y paquetes de cigarrillos.

Desde que Saito y ella se habían vuelto amigos Hermione empezó a tener muchos, muchos vicios, que incluían rock de los 70´s, fiestas de tequila (Sólo entre ellos dos), maratones de Simon Snow*, cigarrillos y las series policiacas y de hospitales, como la Ley y el orden. Vicios que sus padres ni de lejos imaginaban que tenía.

Ella fumaba pegada al marco de la ventana que daba al balcón.

— No lo sé. Tal vez seguirlo después del trabajo, averiguar cómo y dónde vive. Si estudia o algo. Shacklebolt tuvo que haberse trabajado una historia para poder implantársela en la cabeza. Tiene que haber papeles oficiales que lo tengan como ciudadano americano, no puede estar aquí así como así. Sin historial de nada.

— Que Creepy.

— ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?

Saito hizo una mueca sugerente.

— Se me ocurren un par de cosas.

— Kido.

— Ohh vamos Granger. Es un hombre, de menos de 20 años, todavía somos adolescentes, de por si la hormona nos trae locos toda la vida. Eres guapa, con un cuerpazo. Si vas y te le plantas como diciendo, oye no te conozco pero creo que podríamos ser amigos te va a mirar con cara rara. Es más fácil si te le acercas con claras intenciones de ligue, no lo sentirá raro, es atractivo, de seguro está acostumbrado y sí le gustas, puede que platiquen bien, que queden para verse más veces. No tendrás que seguirlo como acosadora psicótica, él mismo te invitará a donde sea que viva.

Ella meditó unos segundos.

— Aunque me atreviera a hacerlo sigo siendo novia de Ron, y si intenta algo más y no quiero, no sería coherente. Además aún si yo lograra superar mi aversión hacia él, a él no le gustaría, toda la vida me trató como mierda ¿Sientes que puedo llamarle la atención? Se la pasó 6 años despreciándome. Mirándome como si fuera una cucaracha. Hablándome como si fuera nada.

— Así lo educaron, la ventaja está en que no lo recuerda y eres guapísima Mione. Por tu novio no te preocupes, está en Inglaterra y aquí nadie puede irle con el chisme.

Ella se acostó con él en la alfombra.

— No estoy segura.

— No hay puntos intermedios, o lo dejas pasar o haces algo al respecto. Lo que te diga la consciencia. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres en vedad Mione? Él está condenado de una manera brutal pero completamente legal, y sus padres no pueden venir aquí.

— Pero puedo decirles…decirles que está bien, que está sano, que es feliz o triste. Son sus padres, no deberían haber perdido a su hijo de esa manera, no deberían tener esa incertidumbre de no saber dónde está su hijo. Creo que preferirían saberlo muerto.

— Está claro que cualquier padre desearía saberlo, pero por como hablas siento que la que necesita saberlo eres tú.

— Lo necesito, pero no sé por qué.

Saito se encogió de hombros.

— A veces pasa. —Dijo, más que nada por rellenar la conversación.

Dan miró hacia las mesas, era jueves y cómo cada jueves desde hace cuatro semanas llegaban sus clientes habituales. El chico asiático de carro deportivo increíble y la menuda chica linda de cabello rizado.

Al principio el primer día que los vio pensó que eran pareja. Luego se acercó a atenderlos. Eran amigos, no había más que ver el trato que se daban entre ellos. El chico era muy brusco, y no un brusco como el de los novios idiotas y machistas que maltratan a sus chicas, sino del tipo, eres mi amiga y te voy a tratarte como trato a cualquier chico más. Date de santos que te jale la silla.

Siempre pedían lo mismo. Fumaban como camioneros, pero eran cigarros Marlboro red box ella, y mentolados él, aunque a veces los intercambiaban. Ni siquiera sabía porque le llamaba tanto la atención. Era simplemente que no parecían personas normales. Él se veía de muy buena familia, porque su actitud de "no me toques las narices", la postura y la limpieza de movimientos era distintiva. Ella más desgarbada, más como cualquier chica, pero tenía los ojos muy inteligentes.

Se preguntaba a menudo que tipo de chica inteligente era ella. A aquella cafetería llegaban mujeres muy inteligentes y con dinero, era una cafetería en un barrio comercial pequeño pero importante. Los grandes almacenes por supuesto que tenían más gente, pero en esa plaza se encontraban lugares que vendían una pieza única de cada cosa, no encontrabas otra igual en todo Seattle, lugares que vendían productos 100% naturales desde coles de Bruselas orgánicas, hasta productos de limpieza y muebles hechos de reciclaje (artesanías por las cuales la gente pagaba absurdas cantidades de dinero) y demás decoración estilo Art Deco.

Tenía un rostro dulce que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, como si lo hubiera visto antes y sus neuronas constantemente buscaban el recuerdo, pero boom, de nuevo el mareo, de nuevo la pared invisible.

Los atendió como siempre y como siempre ellos dos se estuvieron echando miradas. Tal vez a ella se le hacía atractivo. Trató de no pensar mucho en eso. Ya le habían roto el corazón, otra vez, esa misma semana.

— Hola. —Le dijo la chica acercándose por detrás. Él estaba secando los vasos de cristal que acababan de salir del lavatrastos. Pensó que ya se había ido, hace 5 minutos que le habían pagado la cuenta.

— Hola. —Contestó dándose cuenta por primera vez del curioso vestido que llevaba, era elegante, vaporoso, ligero y con estampado de flores. Si no hubiera estado en el trabajo probablemente hubiera chiflado al ver su generoso escote. Llevaba zapatos de plataforma blancos que la dejaban en una altura ideal para besarla de manera romántica.

Ella le sonrió.

— Estaba pensando…—La chica suspiró. — Vale, al grano, esto es demasiado para mi ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo…un día de estos?

— Ahh…ahhh. — Se rió nerviosamente. —Sí…claro, es sólo que...Dios. Es algo inesperdado.

Los dos sonrieron bobamente y miraron al suelo apenados.

— Tengo libre los miércoles y los sábados.

Ella le miró y se sonrojó.

— El sábado estará perfecto ¿Nos vemos aquí a las doce?

— Claro. —Respondió al momento.

— Bien.

— Bien. —Ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para salir del local. Pero antes de salir se regresó. —Por cierto. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. —Y salió definitivamente del lugar.

— Bien, lo hice. —Estaba recostada en la alfombra sacando su libro de enfermedades infecciosas, Desde las plagas bíblicas, hasta el SIDA nomag. Iba en la viruela de dragón y recordó que de eso había muerto el abuelo de Draco.

¿Cómo le había hecho Abraxas Malfoy para contraerla? No dudaba que los Malfoy tuvieran mucho pasado criminal, pero no parecían de los que se enfrentaban a grandes bestias infectadas (porque a los dragones se les notaba cuando enfermaban) por dinero. Contrabando no pudo haber sido.

Saito se acostó a su lado y él leía el conde de Montecristo decidido a no terminar la tarea.

— ¿En serio? — Preguntó ella.

— Oye, te voy a ayudar a enterrar el cadáver. —Mi cabeza no puede con tanto.

Ella sabía que no era por eso, sino que sus padres le comunicaron por medio del celular que el día siguiente llegaba su prometida de Tokio, para una presentación formal antes de celebrar la fiesta de compromiso. La lectura le hacía olvidar la realidad.

Saito decía que no le importaba pero ella sabía que sí, que no quería casarse, no de esa manera y aunque faltaran un montón de años para eso, no lo quería.

Ella tomó su mano.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Tengo que…es por el honor de mi familia Mione. Mis padres dieron su palabra y yo tengo que cumplir. Lo contrario es deshonra para los míos y para los suyos.

Hermione se sintió triste. Se preguntó si era tan duro con todos los sangre pura. En América los magos eran muy relajados con temas como el estatus de la sangre, mientras fueras mago estaba bien, pero Saito venía de una familia japonesa muy tradicional. Para ellos el honor y las apariencias lo era todo.

— La verdadera tragedia aquí Hermione es…ya sé que dije que nadie le va a decir nada a tu novio, pero ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar con Draco? Considerando que no te agrada mucho realmente.

Eso le puso a pensar…

— Merlín…

— No creo que Merlín ayude mucho, pero si unos tragos de tequila antes.

— E ir con aliento alcohólico.

— Usamos un hechizo refrescante y ya. Joder, Mione que por tu negatividad sólo yo soy tu amigo

Hermione miró a Saito, Saito la miró a ella y se sonrieron.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti? — Preguntó ella besando su frente.

— Morir de angustia. — Dijo el volviendo a su libro.

— Cierto. —Ella miró al techo pensando en si tres tragos serían suficientes, porque después de tres ella percibía la moral un poco diferente. No es que no hubiera besado a más chicos además de Ron, desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos había besado a muchos cuando estaba muy alcoholizada pero nunca había llegado a nada más. Saito se la llevaba cuando la veía mal o a alguien intentando propasarse con ella. Por eso hacían sus fiestas solos, mientras miraban Dexter o Hannibal.

Pero ser coqueta con Draco…Eso iba a ser difícil considerando la tirria que le tenía. Invitarle a salir ya le había costado tres horas de ensayo…

Dan miraba por el retrovisor de la camioneta de DiDi. No era lo que se decía nueva pero estaba arreglada para que fuera veloz y tenía los cristales polarizados. Al primero que vio salir fue a Maize, seguido de P.J. que caminaban muy tranquilos. Dan abrió los seguro y ellos se metieron.

— ¿Qué encontraron? — Preguntó más por curiosidad que por saber su parte del botín.

— Un montón de dinero escondido en el closet. — Le contesto el latino. Quitándose los guantes de cirujano que siempre usaban. No querían dejar huellas obviamente. Y estando todos rapados, excepto él (que para esos trabajos usaba gorra) y Wallace (Que llevaba su cabello rizado siempre trenzado y bajo un gorro) disminuían mucho la probabilidad de que fueran identificados.

— A DiDi le gustaron unas joyas para Franky y mira ahí vienen. — Dijo P.J. señalando a DiDi y a Wally que iban cargados, el negro con una pequeña pantalla y algo largo y en forma de tubo y el deslavado con unas computadoras portátiles. Llevaban además algo en la boca. A DiDi se le notaba que era un paquete de papas fritas pero Dan no distinguió bien lo de Wally hasta que no se subió a su lado en la camioneta.

— ¿Un jamón ahumado? — Se rió incrédulo mientras arrancaba la camioneta. Wallace sonrió y le mostró el paquete en forma de tubo.

— Y salami. Maize tiene queso en su casa y podemos comprar las baguettes en el camino. Nos puedes hacer unos españoles. Yo tengo los jitomates.

— Lena dijo que los usaría en la sopa de mañana. — Le reprendió mientras tranquilamente se dirigían a la avenida. Esas personas se habían ido de vacaciones y los vecinos no se habían dado cuenta así que no había habido percances. No era como esa vez que un perro les había metido un susto de muerte.

— Le compraré otros jitomates mañana.

*Simon Snow es una serie de ocho novelas y películas apócrifas escritas por la filóloga ficticia Gemma T. Lesslie, personaje creado por Rainbow Rowell en su libro Fangirl; También es el personaje principal de Carry on. Ambos libros casi parodian y/o simulan del fandom de HP.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Los contras de un Obliviate de largo alcance.

Dan terminaba de colorear su ultimo comic. Esa vez trataba de como Dan Williamson robaba el palito mágico del hombre mayor (técnicamente era una varita) y comenzaba a hacer destrozos en la casa, cambiando las paredes de color y estaba siendo perseguido por un séquito de monstruillos asquerosos que al parecer eran sirvientes en el castillo donde vivían.

El hombre y la mujer joven le reñían a la distancia, pero el hombre mayor, sentado en una mecedora al final del pasillo se reía mucho, especialmente cuando el niño apunto a un monstruillo llamado Tobby y le puso cara de cerdo.

Al final el hombre joven, al que llamó Lu Williamson sacó su propia varita y unas cuerdas mágicas salieron de ella haciendo que el niño cayera de bruces, después lo levitó de cabeza en el aire hasta llegar a donde estaban los jóvenes.

Cuando el niño llegó hasta sus padres (al parecer eso eran porque el hombre joven se la pasaba regañándole) pudo ver una vena en la frente del tal Lu, que ese día llevaba una coleta baja.

— Me gusta este color…—Dijo el anciano viendo la pared verde oscuro, que por extraño que pareciera, brillaba con elegancia.

— Me gustaría que dejaras tu varita en un lugar más alto padre. —Las cuerdas estaban asfixiando al niño y la mujer se lo hizo ver a su marido con desesperación. El hombre puso al niño en horizontal y luego las cuerdas le dejaron caer, una altura de casi dos metros. Algo sonó como a roto. El niño comenzó a llorar. Su madre se arrodilló para auxiliarle mirando al hombre con rabia.

— Agradece que no le dejara caer de cabeza. Se ha portado mal. Y papá, en serio, es un niño, se supone no debiera tocar ninguna varita.

— Vamos…esas leyes son para los pobres…aquí nadie detecta nada por las protecciones, la mansión es más antigua que las leyes.

El hombre se fue dejando al anciano, a la mujer y al niño que lloraba.

— Lo siento querida. Tal vez si yo no hubiese sido tan duro con él...tu niño podría vivir en una casa más feliz.

Al principio Dan no sabía que nombres ponerles a los personajes. El primero en ser bautizado fue el monstruillo al cual llamó Tobby, sentía que debía llevar otro nombre, pero sus sueños siempre se volvían borrosos, como que hacían corto cuando nombraban al alguien. Los demás tuvieron varias opciones pero no sentía que ninguno encajara y Wallace no era de gran ayuda pues insistía en que el hombre joven debía llamarse "hijo de puta".

P.J. Eligió el apellido por un ridículo juego de piedra papel y tijera pero fueron DiDi y Maize quienes le ayudaron a bautizar a los demás.

La abuela era Katherine Williamson, el abuelo Abraham Williamson, la madre Nathalie, y pues el padre terminó siendo Lu, porque ponerle Lucifer directamente era pasarse un poco. Dan Williamson surgió porque nadie se puso de acuerdo, además de que Dan se parecía físicamente a Dan.

Al poco rato Wallace entró a la habitación con una camisa a cuadros roja en gancho.

— Ten, está limpia y recién planchada.

— ¿En serio?

— Mi abuela dice que no puedes ir de t-shirt a tu primera cita y que si lo quieres hacer, lo hagas con una blanca y limpia debajo de esta camisa y que dejes la camisa obviamente abierta para que se vea casual. También dijo algo de que los jóvenes lo hacemos todo mal. Así que ha planchado esta camisa, creo que es de mi papá, yo no recuerdo haberla comprado. También te puso uno de mis condones. —Dijo sacando un preservativo de la bolsita de la camisa. —Pero sinceramente creo que te vendrá flojo así que cómpralos de camino.

— No seas tan presumido, no hay tanta diferencia. —Dijo negando lo innegable.

Dan sonriente pensando en la linda de Lena planchando la camisa de su hijo para él le hizo sentir muy feliz. Wallace cogió los dibujos de Dan de la cama y comenzó a hojearlas.

— Dios. Ese hijo de puta Williamson…

— Dame. — Dan se las quitó de la mano y las guardó en un folder. No se la iba a mostrar completa, tenía que esperar como todo el mundo.

— ¿Cuándo las escaneas?

— Supongo que mañana. No sé, iré a pedirle la computadora a Maize después de la cita pero más seguro mañana.

— Vale, le diré a DiDi, sabes que el ama ese comic, dice que hijo de puta Williamson le recuerda a su padre.

Dan sonrió.

— ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito?

— El niño y el abuelo. Aunque ese unicornio del jardín está genial, la manera en que siempre quiere matar al niño y como el abuelo siempre dice. "No te preocupes, es muy tranquilo, nunca te hará daño" y se da la vuelta y al unicornio le salen cuernos como del demonio. Los pavos albinos ninfomanos también están bien.

— ¿Ese es tu capitulo favorito?

— No, mi favorito es donde las plantas de la mamá tratan de comerse al niño cuando el unicornio lo está persiguiendo.

— Bien, Wallace, te estimo mucho pero me tengo que poner guapo. —Dijo dirigiéndose al baño.

— ¿Puedo leer las otras mientras te duchas?

— Sí.

Cuando Dan estuvo listo dejó a Wallace solo en el apartamento que leía y releía los comics ya publicados, se dijeron adiós y también pasó a despedirse de Lena que cocinaba ya para comer. Al salir de los edificios saludó a DiDi, a Maize y P.J.

Tomó un autobús y llegó a la misma plaza donde trabajaba. Cuando llegó ella ya estaba ahí. Llevaba un vestido verde de encaje con transparencias, zapatillas bajas y un bolso negro ambos del mismo verde y con motivos en plata. Su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un chongo atorado por una peineta plateada en forma de serpiente. Estaba preciosa, sencilla, pero muy elegante. De repente sintió como algo se le movía debajo de los pies. Otra vez ese maldito vértigo.

Al verlo ella sonrió. Su maquillaje estaba impecable y sobrio. En el pecho llevaba un collar con el rostro de una mujer labrado en lo que parecía hueso y en los brazos algunos brazaletes sencillos mientras las manos estaban adornadas con un anillo enorme en cada mano. El de la mano derecha también era de hueso labrado remplazando a las gemas

— Bonita peineta. —Dijo él, al momento se regañó a sí mismo, qué estúpido era, debió haber dicho que se veía muy guapa y si se veía, sólo que la peineta estaba genial, le encantaban las serpientes, un primo de Maize le había tatuado una en el área del muslo y subía hasta casi llegar a las costillas. Ella se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

— Gracias. Es un regalo.

— De tu amigo.

— De mi amigo.

No supieron muy bien que decirse. Al momento Hermione recibió un mensaje de texto y ella revisó en su bolso. Dan se sacó un poco de onda. ¿No era grosero hacer algo como eso? Ella se rió y movió la cabeza como diciendo ¡Dios!

— Era él. Siendo honestos…—le mostró a él el teléfono. ¡Deja de hacer de estúpida y camina! Sonríe. Bonita y gordita chica. Bonita y gordita.

— Oh vaya…—Dijo él para después mirar a su alrededor. — ¿Está por aquí?

— No, está en su casa, se propuso terminar Drácula antes del lunes. Pero me conoce bien y sabe que estoy haciendo la idiota aquí parada.

— Ohh bueno, tu amigo también me ha de conocer bien entonces.

— Sabe leer a la gente.

Ella puso su mano sobre el brazo de Draco y este instintivamente se ofreció a llevarla. Como si fuera un baile o algo parecido, hasta él se extrañó. Sin embargo ella se estremeció. Lo había visto hacer ese mismo gesto miles de veces con Pansy, incluso había visto como lo hacía con su madre durante los juicios.

Recordó lo que le dijo Saito mientras tenía abierto un libro especializado en obliviates de largo alcance.

— Has ese gesto. Es sangre pura con mucho dinero, sabe de modales. El hechizo puede borrar de su memoria la magia, su educación, su familia, pero no puede borrar su memoria muscular, ni el idioma, ni siquiera creo que lo hayan hecho bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Preguntó ella dándose la vuelta con la falta comprobando el efecto dramático de movimiento.

— Porque no lo hizo un medimago, por muy buen auror que sea, ese hechizo sólo puede ser hecho por un especialista con muchos años de experiencia detrás. Estoy seguro de que siente que algo no anda bien con su cabeza—. Se levantó y la maquilló con magia. Ella se miró al espejo y se asustó. Era un estilo muy a la Narcissa Malfoy.

— ¿No es demasiado elegante?

— Si su mente tiene alguna solución esto te lo dirá. Acostúmbrate.

— ¿Cómo?

— Según este libro en los 156 casos registrados de Obliviates de largo alcance realizados por no medimagos, su cerebro comenzará a fallar. — Ella se asustó. —No, no ese tipo de fallos fatales. Sólo que el hechizo hará que se sienta mal. Trata de recordarle a Narcissa. Según dices estaban muy unidos. Si hay esperanza para su cerebro, el hecho de que su cabeza falle es porque su cuerpo está peleando contra el hechizo.

— Pero Shacklebolt dijo que era permanente.

— Ese estúpido no sabe la fuerza de la magia familiar, es hijo de sangres sucias. Saito no pensaba que eso fuera malo, pero era una palabra arraigada desde su niñez y sabía que Hermione no se lo tomaba a mal. Tal vez pueda funcionar con alguien como tú, o con alguien como tu amigo Finnigan porque según dices él es mestizo, incluso Potter podría ser vulnerable, pero si intentaran hacer lo mismo con Weasley…su cuerpo es diferente.

— ¿Es diferente el cuerpo de un sangre pura al de un sangre sucia? Hermione no podía creer algo como eso.

— ¿Cómo explicarlo?...No es su cuerpo. Es como si sus células reclamaran la magia. La magia familiar es poderosa, primitiva, más fuerte que cualquier hechizo que pueda hacer un tal ministro de magia. —...Luego se le quedó mirando, como si hubiera completado el puzzle del millón. Se quedó callado, como pensando en algo. — ¡Pero claro! ¡Por eso lo mandó lejos! —Dijo de repente.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Lo que te digo, tu deberías saberlo, usaste una variante del mismo hechizo con tus padres, porque el tuyo tenía otras intenciones, tú lo usaste queriendo que fuera temporal. El obliviate de largo alcance que usaron en Draco no puede cambiar los reflejos, las preferencias o los acentos. Si solo hubiese querido que sus padres no lo encontraran como castigo bastaba con que lo mandara a un pequeño pueblo dentro del mismo Reino Unido, igual buscarlo es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Pero no, dentro de Reino Unido, un lugar que use el mismo acento, la misma arquitectura, los platillos típicos. Todo eso puede hacer que el obliviate de largo alcance falle porque manipular la mente es algo tan delicado que solo se puede hacer definitivamente con magia negra. Ningún obliviate es igual de efectivo que la imperius, pero obviamente el ministro no iba a usarla en frente del Wizegamot y los periodistas.

— Entonces tengo que actuar como su madre. Genial.

— Bueno, siempre se ha dicho que los hombres buscan a su madre en sus parejas.

Hermione suspiró y siguió caminando con Dan-Draco ¿Cómo debería llamarlo? Cansada y distraída apoyó su cabeza ligeramente contra su brazo. Lo sintió estremecerse. Ella se quitó inmediatamente pensando que lo había molestado.

— Lo siento. No debí…

— No…no te preocupes. Es sólo que…lo siento, nadie había hecho eso nunca.

De hecho sí. —Pensó Hermione. — Había visto a Narcissa haciéndolo constantemente durante los juicios de los mortifagos delatados por los Malfoy. Muchas veces cerrando los ojos con pesar, pensando en que estaban enviando amigos y conocidos a prisión, uno tras otro.

Sólo por eso Hermione se mordió los labios. Esa Familia lo había perdido todo por los errores de Lucius. Entonces volvió a tomar el brazo de Dan, porque ese era Dan, no era más que un inocente porque todos los pecados que pudo cometer como Draco se fueron cuando se fue su mismo nombre.

— ¿Entonces que hicieron? — Preguntó DiDi jugando FIFA en el sofá café de Maize mientras éste hacía palomitas en el microondas. Wallace estaba jugando con DiDi en nombre de la selección de Brasil mientras él terminaba de escanear el comic. Habían robado ya varias cosas y pudo haberse hecho de su propio equipo de cómputo pero siempre las vendían, completas o en piezas, a ninguno le daba buena espina quedarse con algo, simplemente lo vendían y ya. Dan lo que había hecho era comprarse una pequeña nevera y un celular para no tener que depender tanto de Lena.

— No hicimos nada.

— Aja. — Grito Maize desde la cocina, que era el mismo sitio pero solo lo separaba de la sala una pequeña barra. Seguro le faltaba como un minuto a sus palomas.

— No, en serio. Paseamos mucho, en silencio, pero era cómodo. Se sentía bien. Tomamos un helado. — Dan sonrió ampliamente. — Le gusta el de mango. Después platicamos, estudia medicina. Se sonrojó y lo dijo con un tono tan meloso que aunque no lo habían visto porque estaba dándoles la espalda pendiente de la computadora todos voltearon a verlo. —Es muy guapa, y muy elegante. Tan inteligente, ella ha leído todos los libros que yo no he podido comprar.

— A mí se me figura un cerebrito. —Dijo DiDi. —Pero esa cara de idiota que traes… ¿Quieres ir en serio, verdad?

— Igual por eso no te la cogiste. —Dijo Wallace pensando en voz alta. —Nunca has tenido una relación bien porque siempre te revuelcas con ellas primero. Ahora que empiezas de otra forma… Puede que te funcione.

— Yo no sé porque ustedes tienen tantos problemas de viejas. —Llegó Maize con las palomas.

— Lo que no entiendo es como tú puedes tener tantas novias y que te duren. —Se quejó Dan. —Eres bien cabrón con ellas.

— La verdad, sí te pasas de verde con ellas. —DiDi le metió un gol a Wallace.

— No tengo la culpa de que sean unas perras básicas. — Se metió un buen puño de palomas a la boca.

Nadie se lo explicaba. Maize era un cabrón con todas las letras, infiel, grosero, mala copa y sin embargo nunca estaba solo. DiDi negó con la cabeza para evitar que los celos se le metieran en la cabeza. A Wallace le daba igual porque no buscaba nada serio y siempre tenía compañía cuando la requería. Pero Dan esperaba que Hermione no fuera de las chicas que perseguían con el corazón en la mano a tipos insensibles y hasta crueles.

* * *

Ironías XD:

Tsuruga Lia1412: Me gustaría contarte un montón de cosas pero sería un super Spoiler y además no vas a estar disponible ese tiempo. Así que estás rindiendo exámenes? Entonces eres de Argentina o por ahí? jajaj es que acá se dice Presentar exámenes, no rendir pero tengo una amiga por internet que habla así y ella es de rio Gallegos. Oye pues que bien que te des unas vacaciones, yo también acabo de salir, pero apenas voy a la mitad de la carrera.

Cuando dices que partió te refieres a defunción? Sí es así no te preocupes por ella, va estar allá con mi papá. Buena gente, seguro se conocen ;)

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Tienes que terminar con él.

Hermione había empezado a ir al gimnasio con Saito desde el día en que él conoció a su prometida, Momoko Honda. Aquella chica le resultaba superficial e insoportablemente tonta, sin ninguna ambición más que la de ser esposa y madre. A Saito le recordaba mucho a la suya propia y le daba corte que hubiera todavía mujeres así en el mundo. Pero lo verdaderamente fatal del asunto es que la chica había llegado de Japón para quedarse.

Como mujer, tenía que estar donde su marido estuviera y aprender el idioma que él hombre hablaba por aquello de las fiestas de sociedad. Así que Momoko, después de celebrar la fiesta de compromiso había quedado asignada a la ala este de la enorme mansión Kido. Por lo tanto Saito pasaba en casa el menor tiempo posible. El resultado había sido inscribirlos a ambos, porque no es como si Hermione tuviera cosas que hacer además de estudiar y salir una vez a la semana con Draco Malfoy alias Dan Millier.

Ahora se encontraban bajando las escaleras para ir a la zona de pesas agitados todavía después de haber corrido 20 minutos en la caminadora. Era poco, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho jamás algo parecido porque además de que su musculo más desarrollado era el cerebro, era bastante difícil que un mago engordara, la verdad.

— Viéndolo del lado amable. Así vas a estar más flexible cuando Draco y tú comiencen a cuchiplanchar.

Hermione se rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— No estamos en eso.

— Cinco citas y nada de nada. Ahí hay algo mal Mione.

— Es muy difícil…aún me acuerdo de su cara diciéndome "asquerosa sangre sucia".

— ¿Te molesta? Yo te llamo sangre sucia todo el tiempo Mione y nunca me habías dicho nada. — Dijo sin culpa.

Ella lo miró con burla. ¿En serio nunca se le pasó por la cabeza? Pero luego recordó que Saito no discriminaba por razas o estado de sangre sino por la inteligencia.

— Tú lo usas como adjetivo, como si dijeras es italiano o es blanco. — Dijo para dejar las cosas claras a ambos porque realmente nunca lo habían discutido. Pocas veces había salido a la conversación el estatus de sangre entre ellos.

Ya en los aparatos Hermione se puso seria.

— Ayer me puse una camisa de manga corta.

Saito dejó de hacer pecho y la miró.

— La vio, intentó hacerlo discretamente, pero no preguntó nada. Creo que no sabe si debería hacerlo.

— Si te pregunta ¿Qué le dirás?

— No sé…que tuve una adolescencia difícil, que escuchaba música diferente, que no era la misma persona que ahora.

Saito volvió a su ejercicio y ella siguió pensando.

— Ayer también le di un beso. No como los de siempre. —Dijo, pues siempre se despedía de Dan con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Eso Saito siempre lo había visto muy soso pero comprendía que a Hermione cualquier cosa, por pequeñita que fuera, a ella le costaba un montón.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

— Fue…lento y suave. Me pasó las manos por la espalda y el cabello, con mucho cuidado. Sólo fue como un minuto, pero me sentí diferente después. Cómo si le hubiera dado un beso a una mariposa.

Saito la miró sin dejar de hacer sus series.

— ¿Crees que está comenzando a gustarte?

— No lo sé. Es todo muy raro. Recuerdo como era antes; todo lo que lloré por su culpa. Sabía que era un cretino pero de algún modo siempre lograba afectarme. Y verlo ahora tan cambiado, tan gentil, me digo a mi misma que tengo que mantener la distancia, que ese no es el verdadero Draco, que cuando logremos averiguar cómo romper el obliviate él volverá a ser el cerdo discriminador de siempre y que esto es una ilusión que no durará mucho.

— ¿Y eso te calma?

— No por mucho, me la paso pensando en Harry y que lo que hago no es solo una traición a las leyes de mi país, sino que también a mis amigos. Y luego pienso en Ron y quiero morirme. Porque él piensa que estamos juntos, se supone que estamos juntos y yo estoy aquí y él allá y Draco es tan gentil que me confunde. Ya no sé lo que siento por Ron.

— Tal vez deberías dejar lo de Draco. —Hermione le miró y él se levantó para ir a otro aparato, Hermione le siguió. —Si vuelve su memoria, será un cerdo de nuevo y si no vuelve ¿Qué? ¿Te quedarás aquí para siempre? ¿Sin ver a tus padres y amigos? ¿Te liarás con él hasta el punto en que sean una pareja feliz? ¿Qué pasará en seis meses, un año, dos? Si es que llegan a durar más ¿Se casarán y tendrán hijos? ¿Y luego qué? Hermione, ambos son magos, tendrán hijos magos ¿Cómo se lo explicarás entonces?

— Shacklebolt ya corrió ese mismo riesgo e incluso si no duramos más que un par de meses, en algún momento él encontrará una chica y sus hijos serán magos y al congreso no le hará muy feliz descubrir que Reino Unido ha introducido de manera ilegal a un mago adulto obliveteado que puede poner en riesgo el secreto de la magia. Esta sentencia podría tener incluso repercusiones políticas.

— Con más razón deberías alejarte, salir lo menos salpicada posible.

Habían averiguado eso hace no mucho. Saito sólo había tenido que preguntar a su padre, que formaba parte del senado (Su familia estaba constituida mayoritariamente por políticos) con la típica frase de "¿Y si hipotéticamente pasara esto?". Su padre dijo que eso no pasaría nunca en los Estados Unidos (Dejando claro que Reino Unido no había pedido autorización para la sentencia de Draco), pues cualquier clase de manipulación mental era ilegal. Si fuera un obliviate normal, de los que se usan para borrar recuerdos específicos a los nomag no habría problema, pero además de que era de largo alcance (lo cual era peligroso para el mago pues podría dejarlo retardado o con la capacidad cognitiva de un bebé), se le habían incrustado recuerdos falsos. Eso era manipulación mental y era algo muy condenado en el país de la libertad.

— ¿Se supone que debo dejarlo solo otra vez?

Saito la miró y luego suspiró.

— Ni siquiera tengo que advertirte que no hagas lo que ya sabes bien, porque ya lo hiciste y estás jodida, muy jodida y lo sabes.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— Mierda Mione, no nos hagamos los idiotas, sabes que no tolero. Te gusta, de verdad. Si no, ni nos estaríamos planteando esto. Vas a salir mal parada, te lo advierto. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es estar a tu lado y esperar a que esto no tenga efectos tan colaterales. No quiero perjudicar a mi familia. Los odio, pero son mi familia. —Dicho esto se fue al aparato de pecho.

— Gracias. — Le dijo pasándole la mano por el pelo. De verdad eres un buen amigo.

— El mejor. —Le sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o

— Ella tiene una cicatriz en el brazo. —Dijo él acostado en la cama. Era de noche de domingo y había trabajado en la bodega de frutas de una tía de Maize que le pagó por sustituir a un empleado que se había intoxicado comiendo pollo picante. (Una de las formas más pendejas de enfermarse, pues en opinión de Dan, DíDi, Wallace y P.J. no había cosa más rara que la costumbre de los conocidos de Maize por consumir mierdas que deshacían los tejidos de la garganta y el estómago).

Wallace hacía bolsitas con dosis en su habitación. No le miró, ni le dijo nada, no era que no le pusiera atención, pero Wallace era muy parco y no tenía mucha idea de que decirle, así que lo dejo seguir hablando.

— Dice sangre sucia. Es una cicatriz muy profunda y gruesa.

Wallace frunció el entrecejo y volteo a verlo.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

— No lo sé…Ese era el punto al que quería llegar. Tal vez ella sea una bastarda ¿No crees? No parece que le falte nada, tiene ropa muy bonita, y aquí es común que los hijos estudien lejos, pero desde Londres…

— Puede ser o puede ser que esté enferma.

— ¿Crees que tenga algo?

— Sería algo bastante fuerte que tuviera algo como VIH o el SIDA directamente.

— Pero no se ve enferma.

— Pero no estás seguro…tal vez por eso ella no ha intentado nada.

— ¿Y qué hago? ¿Le pregunto directamente si tiene SIDA?

— Yo lo preferiría a que te lo dijera cuando estuvieran en el acto ¿Si ella lo tuviera…la dejarías?

— No lo sé. Mierda…me gusta un montón.

Esa noche Dan se dejó ir entre sueños. Sintió que volaba, abrió los ojos y vio un cielo muy oscuro. Debajo, había una mansión gigantesca y gris. Estaba tenso, con miedo y bajó de pie. Miró a su lado y vio a Lu, con un aspecto desmejorado.

Vamos. Dijo el hombre. Demasiados flashback. Unos hombres entrando a la casa con lo que parecían ser rehenes ¿Rehenes de qué? Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y labios carmín con aspecto de haber perdido el juicio, los chicos sucios siendo amenazados. El mirando la cara fijamente de alguien a quien no conocía pero creía conocer. Nauseas, muchas nauseas. Los gritos de dolor de una chica, la risa de la mujer loca.

Se despertó tras escuchar que lo llamaban. Abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Wallace completamente preocupado y asustado.

— ¿Estás bien, Dan?

— ¿Qué…qué?...sí, yo…—Y por alguna razón comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Dan?

— Lo siento…lo siento, no puedo… parar…tengo mucho miedo. Dijo en un pequeño hilo de voz desesperado.

Lena llegó poco después que Wallace y llevaba un par de tazas de té en las manos.

Abrazó a Dan y después miró a su nieto.

— Te dejo la puerta abierta.

Wallace asintió y se quedó platicando con Dan una media hora, porque al día siguiente ambos tenían que trabajar.

Hermione revisaba su correo internacional. Al igual que en Inglaterra, llegaban a Washington a través de traslatores donde las reenviaban por medio de lechuzas de carrera larga. Iba saliendo de su casa cuando Saito llegaba en su lujoso automóvil rojo, ella se metió en el auto y se saludaron como siempre. Iban al colegio.

— ¿Tus padres? — Peguntó Saito que daba una vuelta en U.

— No, ellos me llaman por teléfono. Son los Weasley, es una invitación para el cumpleaños de Teddy, cumple un año. Cae justo en vacaciones navideñas.

— Es decir, dentro de un mes ¿Puedes siquiera estar en la misma habitación que Andromeda Tonks?

— Es como Bellatrix, pero Merlín, en su mirada se ve que no son la misma persona.

— Aún así me da algo de repelús.

— Lo que no sé es como decirle a Draco que me iré por dos semanas.

— Sabe que no eres de aquí, no hay más explicación que esa. Tienes familia a la que ver, amigos que visitar.

— Esa no sería suficiente explicación para ti.

— No…lo bueno es que me iré contigo.

— ¿Les has pedido permiso a tus padres?

— No les he pedido permiso para nada en una década. No voy a comenzar ahora.

— Estás loco Kido.

— Me necesitas para enterrar el cadáver. Además puedo ser la excusa perfecta para que termines con Weasley.

Hermione le miró como si hubiera dicho algo espantoso.

— Oye, no sé tú. Pero estaría bien que fueras medio honesta con él. Decirle que hay alguien más. Pero como no tiene que saber que es Draco…puedo ser yo y no habrá problema por si se enoja contigo, a fin de cuentas nos alojaremos en un hotel. —Hermione miró hacia abajo y luego asintió.

— Tienes razón. Tengo que terminar con él.

* * *

Tsuruga Lia1412:

Ya veremos si les da tiempo para eso ;)


End file.
